friendzone_homefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Ellexa526/Tajemnica miraculów z Biedronką i Czarnym Kotem w tle - Rozdział II
''Ja... szukam pieniążka?'' Adrien jak zwykle jadł śniadanie sam w wielkiej i nowoczesnej jadalni. Były to tosty i smażone jajka. Chłopak żałował, że nie ma żadnych croissantów, bo je uwielbiał. Postanowił, że jak pojedzie do szkoły, to kupi sobie jakiegoś w piekarni Tom i Sabine. Już miał wejść do środka, gdy zauważył, że po drugiej stronie ulicy idzie Nino z Alyą. Wyglądali na dość zakłopotanych swoim towarzystwem, ale jednocześnie wydawali się być zadowoleni. - Nino i Alya razem? - zapytał Adrien sam siebie. - To i tak brzmi lepiej niż kot i biedronka razem - odpowiedział mu Plagg. - Ha, ha bardzo śmieszne - odparł chłopak ironicznie - Może nie są razem, tylko po prostu na siebie wpadli. - Taak, a od tego zaczyna się miłość. Wiem to odkąd wpadłem na camembert. - To może pójdę - Adrien zrobił w powietrzu cudzysłów - za nimi niczym ninja. - Ty? Niczym ninja? - No, a co? - Pamiętasz jak kiedyś postanowiłeś pójść - Plagg też zrobił cudzysłów - za swoją ukochaną? - Masz na myśli to wtedy, kiedy śledziłem Biedronkę, żeby się dowiedzieć kim jest? - zapytał chłopak. - Śledziłeś? Stary, po dziesięciu metrach zawołałeś do niej, żeby zwolniła, bo nie nadążasz. - No to tym razem nie popełnię tego błędu. Ale najpierw - uniósł palec do góry i wszedł do piekarni - Dwa croissanty proszę. W tym czasie Marinette wyglądała przez okno i zauważyła Nino i Alyę. - Nino i Alya? Od kiedy oni chodzą razem do szkoły? - zapytała sama siebie. - Może wpadli na siebie przez przypadek? - zasugerowała Tikki. - Ale Alya zwykle idzie do szkoły ze mną - dziewczyna spojrzała na zegarek - Przez nią zaraz się spóźnię! - zawołała i zaczęła zbiegać po schodach. Trochę się spóźniła na pierwszą lekcję, ale nauczycielka też się spóźniła, więc nic złego się nie stało. Gdy na przerwie wszyscy wyszli na boisko, chciała zapytać Alyę, dlaczego nie przyszła rano, mimo że znała odpowiedź. Jednak przyjaciółka zniknęła jej z pola widzenia. Niebieskooka obeszła dookoła całe boisko i zobaczyła ją rozmawiającą z Nino. Stali za jednym z filarów. Nagle Marinette naszła niesamowita ochota, żeby posłuchać. Obok rozmawiających stał automat, zza którego powinno być wszystko słychać. Zaczęła się skradać w tamtą stronę, starając się, żeby przyjaciele jej nie zauważyli. Tak się na tym skupiła, że kiedy już miała wejść we wnękę między maszyną a ścianą, potknęła się. Wpadła na kogoś. Uniosła głowę i napotkała spojrzenie jasnozielonych oczu. - Cześć - powiedział Adrien. Spojrzał ukradkiem na Alyę i Nino. Na szczęście niczego nie zauważyli. - Eeem... - Marinette chciała go przeprosić, ale nie mogła z siebie słowa wydusić - Nooo... - Ale on jest przystojny - Yyy... - Jego włosy tak pięknie lśnią w słońcu - Tego... - Uśmiechnął się, jej serce na moment stanęło - Heej - powiedziała niepewnie. Chłopak odwrócił się i zaczął znowu obserwować przyjaciół. - A co ty tu właściwie robisz? - wypaliła Marinette, zanim przypomniała sobie, że przecież powinna się jąkać. Oblała się rumieńcem. - Ja... szukam pieniążka? - bardziej zapytał niż odpowiedział. Zrobił przy tym minę niewinnego kociaka. Dziewczyna poczuła się trochę, jakby rozmawiała z Czarnym Kotem i to ją trochę ośmieliło. - A tak na poważnie to podsłuchujesz kumpla? - Mari zerknęła na Alyę i Nino. - Ja? Nie no skąd, jasne, że nie - Niebieskooka uniosła brwi - Tak. Ale nie zdradzisz mnie? - No nie wiem... - Wtedy ja nie zdradzę, że też podsłuchiwałaś. - Nie podsłuchuję. - Więc co robisz? - Eem... szukam pieniążka? Chłopak uśmiechnął się zwycięsko i oboje odwrócili się w stronę przyjaciół. W tym momencie usłyszeli dzwonek. Poczekali, aż Nino i Alya pójdą do klasy i dopiero wtedy wyszli z kryjówki. Przez wszystkie lekcje żadne z nich nie zdradziło, o czym rozmawiali, a na pytania o to natychmiast zmieniali temat. Mimo, że Marinette chciała to wiedzieć, to nie żałowała, że nic nie usłyszała. Udało jej się w miarę normalnie porozmawiać z Adrienem. On z kolei zdołał usłyszeć co nieco, zanim dziewczyna na niego wpadła. Nie, co nieco to za dużo powiedziane. Na przerwie, jak to na przerwie, było raczej głośno i blondyn usłyszał tylko coś o organizacji jakiegoś spotkania. Dużo bardziej zainteresował go sposób mówienia. Wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że Nino dość często mówi o Alyi, a teraz mają razem organizować spotkanie i nie chcą nic powiedzieć, ale zdecydowanie podoba im się przebywanie w swoim towarzystwie. Postanowił wybadać sprawę, ale śledzenie kumpla niespecjalnie mu się podobało. Myślał nad tym, jadąc do domu. Jednak nie było mu dane dłużej się zastanawiać. W oddali usłyszał huk, a po chwili tuż obok samochodu wylądowały kawałki pomnika przedstawiającego Biedronkę i Czarnego Kota. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach